Like Clock Work
by Isabi
Summary: You just never know what path life will take, sometimes you just need a drink and sometimes a little more. I do not own naruto.


He found himself taking an all to familiar path, he knew every twist and turn like the back of his hand. Moving on instinct alone he just could not fathom how they could do this to him now after all this time when he was making his mark, and it was pointless everything he had accomplished was a waste. Now that he finally felt like he had some pride in himself in _**them**_ they took it away like he hadn't given them enough already. He was seeing red, vision tunneling the whistle of blood rushing through his veins someone will pay the piper _**oh yes someone will pay.**_

Wiping down another glass Takibi set it with the others it was Sunday 9 pm and he was waiting for one of the regulars to come in you could set your clock by him down to the second. Hearing the door open he reached down for a bottle of simple plume wine looking up to catch the time... hmmm? today you would be off by 32 seconds not a stretch by any means if it was any other person he would not have given it another thought, but for this guy it just wasn't normal. Takibi had been looking forward to this day but now taking in his appearance the slightly furrowed brows and glazed over eyes this had the feeling of a long and pained night. Now Takibi has been a ninja, fought in a few of the wars, you could say he wasn't a great ninja hell he couldn't even say he was a good ninja . That being said he was alive mostly whole minus that little finger on his left and you know you really don't miss it as much as you think you would. However Takibi wasn't stupid and he really did not want to lose anything that he ...well he didn't want to lose anything more. His instincts told him to avoid his friend as much as possible and his instincts never failed him he could count on his left hand how many times he didn't listen when they called. It was no surprise when the man sat down at the bar just as when he said one word "wine" it was however when he asked for something else . Now it was an ninja village and you do get the eccentrics but never from this man.

Anko was sitting in her usual spot ...this spot was hers down to the little carving of a smiling bunny giving the peace sign . Ah yes this was her spot , her place for solitude , to talk if and when she felt like it, her place to be free more or less or just a place to cause chaos. Hers since she became a genin well minus the few months that she was not in the village...hmmmm...but her table none the less and she mark it well. Oh how she did love bunny-kun. Now tracing the edges with her fingers sadistic smile and all but damn was she bored, she really should give bunny-kun an companion for when she wasn't in town. All thoughts changing when she noticed _**him **_it was not unheard of for him to be here at this time or order his usual wine come to think of it how could he even drink that shit? you could get more flavor from licking the toilet seat form a port-a-potty in the heat of summer after the Fire Daimio's wife just ate bad sushi ah...where was she going with this...oh... ah... yeah his wine. She had seen some crazy shit hell she had done some crazy, _**yeah... crazy... shit, oh uh right **_so as she was saying she had seen some crazy shit but this well this took the cake. It looked like tonight was going to be pretty eventful yep eventful indeed. Fun right down to the pink umbrella in his wine...wonder if someone will say something ..hehehehe oh I do hope so.

Shida was celebrating he was on top of the world and nothing could break his high he had just made chunin, yep the newest bad ass around it was only a matter of time till everyone knew his name. He wasn't the youngest to make chunin nor was he the smartest but he had hopes, he had the ambition, sensei told him he to full of himself but he knew better. **He was just that good**. That is when he noticed the man sitting at the bar looking at his friend he said "What kind of pussy drinks wine with a pink umbrella". Before his companion could speak a word Shida moved up to umbrella man and said, " so I guess your my bitch tonight" the mirth in his voice was soon followed by out right laughing as the _**'man' **_and he would use that term loosely looked at him with confusion. His face became neutral not just that, he seemed to have no expression at all like he just wiped it off. Then he asked in a soft quivering voice that sent shivers down the spines of bar occupants " Am I your bitch? yours too? do you treat your bitch this way? is this the way you pay your bitch?"

Then his face took on the look of pure unadulterated hate and rage his voice like cold steel, " So your here to pay the piper?" his eyes narrowed taking in Shida's appearance with the sight of a hardened killer. The kind of look where you know they can see every point on the human form and how to take said form apart. Shida took a step back reflexively, he was not the smartest man and that point was about to be driven home he knew he should of just left well enough alone. Putting up his hands to show he meant no harm, took another step back, wrong the sudden movement made umbrella man jump into action. With lightning fast reflexes that were trained through hard work but not using any form at all he punched the idiot in the gut. "who's the bitch now who's the bitch now. You- are- my- bitch" he spoke, no more like screeched in actives to high for the mans voice spit spraying out of his mouth like the venom of a cobra, so to say the onlookers were shocked would be like saying rain was wet it was a given. Grabbing the back of Shida's neck and ramming the man, no boys head straight in to the bar's counter effectively breaking the boys nose blood splattering over the floor walls and patrons to close for their own good. The boy gurgled chocking on his own blood and this just enraged umbrella man more "shut up when I am taking to you, do you hear me, answer me when I am talking to you, you hear me or am going to kill you" never stopping as he continued to slamming the boys head in to the counter.

Takibi bowing deeply spoke calmly, softly "Huuga-sama, if I may, the boy is just a new chunin barley even that." Looking down and taking the boy for the first time seeing him beaten and weak, barely conscious Neji let him fall to the floor speaking causally " Never order a drink you can't handle" lips twitching to smile he spoke again "I just saved you life , because the way you acted you would have died on your next mission."

Anko had been inching closer to the fight incase she was needed of course the jury was still out for her if she would help the idiot boy or the Huuga man when they heard him speak again, "Takabi" there he paused for a moment, "I am no Huuga now, and Neji has always been fine between us". The modest bar owner took a sharp in take of air so that is it then, the Huuga were always foolish in his mind the exception to that rule the man facing him now but this was down right stupidity. Anko hearing this encircled her arms around ex-Huuga and with a seductive voice said, "oh what you do to me, making my blood boil like that" the man looked startled and she looked positively and sadistically gleeful, shrugging her off he put money down for the drink he hadn't touched. "This is to much for the" Takabi spoke but was cut off when he his friend spoke again "consider it for the damage" turning he made his way to the door touching the handle pausing again "coming Anko" then stepped through the door.

Now it was Anko's turn to look startled then contemplative and then oh yes a small smile took hold and turned to that which looked close to splitting her face "I knew it was going to be a good night" with that she followed the path he just left.


End file.
